Fresas y gajos de limón (verdad o mentira) - Morby
by Mordecai y los Rigbys
Summary: Mordecai y Rigby inventaron un juego llamado: Dulce o amargo, en el que consiste en si uno dice la verdad, recibe una fresa; si dices una mentira, recibes un gajo de limón. Así de sencillo. ¿Qué pasará con el juego de este par de chicos? ¡Averígualo! Tags: MordecaiXRigby - Morby - Mordecai y Rigby - Fresas y gajos de limón - verdad o mentira - YAOI - Regular Show - Un Show Más


**Fresas y gajos de limón (verdad o mentira)**

Mordecai y Rigby se hallaban en la sala de la casa del parque.

—¡Tu turno, mapache!

—¡Está bien! —exclamó, pensando en algo—. Como crema de maní con refresco de cola.

—¡Mentira! ¡A ti ni te gustan los cacahuates!

Mordecai se apresuró a meter un gajo de limón en la boca de su amigo. El mapache lo probó, hizo muecas graciosas y dijo:

—Cierto... ¡Puaaaaj! Mucho jugo de limón. Ya ni siento mi lengua... ¡Es tu turno!

—Me baño siempre cuando voy a salir a algún lado.

El mapache se apresuró a meter una fresa.

—Es verdad. Te bañas hasta para recoger hojas del parque —le dijo el pequeño.

—No. Era mentira. —Mordecai metió otro gajo en la boca de Rigby—. Sólo me ducho cuando salgo para hacer algo muy importante —explicó—. Pero gracias por la fresa.

—¿Como tener una cita aburrida con CJ o Margarita? —preguntó, sacando su lengua para ver cómo estaba de amarilla y rasposa.

—¡Cállate!... Pero sí. Así es.

Ambos se rieron.

—Me gusta dormir en la basura —dijo el mapache.

Mordecai metió otro gajo en la boca de Rigby.

—Mentira —le negó el arrendajo.

—¿¡Qué!? ¡Cómo va a ser mentira si mi propia cama es un bote de basura!

El mapache quiso meter un gajo en la boca del arrendajo, pero éste no lo dejó.

—No, no es así. No duermes en la basura, pero sí te gusta comer de ahí.

—Aj, ¡tú ganas!

El mapache dejó el gajo y tomo una fresa para dársela a su amigo.

—Mi... turno —dijo Mordecai, arrastrando las palabras, presumiendo de tantas fresas que se ha comido—. Sigo enamorado de Margarita.

—Hmmm, ésa es difícil.

—No, no. Mejor olvídala —le dijo el arrendajo.

El mapache se apresuró a meter un gajo en la boca de Mordecai, y le dijo:

—Si siguieras enamorado de Margaret, no hubieras salido con CJ desde un principio.

—Bueno, creo... que en eso tienes razón, mapache —le respondió, sacando la lengua por la acidez mientras hacía caras graciosas, y Rigby no paraba de reír. De hecho, ambos se reían mucho—. ¡Ya! ¡Tu turno, enano!

—¡Ja, ja! ¡Ok, ok! ¡Estoy enamorado de ti! ¡Ja, ja! ¡No, no! ¡Es mentira, ya!...

El mapache tomo un gajo para metérselo él mismo a la boca, pero Mordecai le dio en la mano, tomó una fresa y se la metió en la boca al mapache. Rigby masticaba lentamente mientras un incómodo silencio se apoderaba del lugar. Mordecai no dejaba de mirar a Rigby, con el ceño fruncido, como si esperara cualquier expresión del mapache que le confirmara sus sospechas. Rigby seguía masticando y ninguno de los dos hablaba, sólo se miraban a los ojos. Rigby tragó con dificultad y después tomó un gajo, y dijo:

—Mentira —escupió su respuesta, con voz temblorosa, como si tuviese miedo. Y antes de que Mordecai aceptara el gajo de Rigby, éste repeló, diciendo:

—Susurras mi nombre todas las noches.

El mapache dejó el gajo y, como debe ser el juego cuando ganan al «repelar», tomó una fresa y se la entregó a Mordecai, dejándola con sumo cuidado en la lengua de su amigo.

Rigby se levantó mientras Mordecai masticaba rápidamente para poder hablar.

—Ya no juego, de todos modos se acabaron las fresas.

—Hay más en el refrigerador —dijo Mordecai.

—No, no quiero —le contestó, desganado. Mordecai cambió su ceño fruncido por una expresión de preocupación y culpa.

Rigby subió las escaleras y se acostó en su cama. Pronto, unos brazos lo atraparon mientras estaba recostado de lado. Sintió un calor en su espalda: su amigo lo abrazaba con tanta fuerza que Rigby no podía respirar. El mapache se volvió a sentir muy feliz por tener cerca a su mejor amigo, muy cerca, incluso se ruborizó bastante y se pegó más hacia Mordecai.

Ambos, después de rato, se quedaron dormidos con sus estómagos llenos de fresas y gajos de limón. Pero, antes de eso, Rigby había recordado lo último que había soñado: Mordecai se le había declarado después de tantos años.


End file.
